Sentimientos a flor de piel
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: [3x03] [CLEXA] "Amarte como te mereces, Heda" susurró con una ternura fingida, Lexa no pudo hacer otra cosa que tragar fuerte y dejarse llevar, porque unas simples palabras era suficiente para alcanzar el corazón de la fría comandante, ¿y qué podía hacer Clarke, más que aprovecharse de eso?


**ESTA IDEA SURGIÓ DE UNA IMAGEN QUE ENCONTRÉ EN TWITTER, NO DIRÉ MUCHO, SOLO QUE ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

* * *

 **Título:** Sentimientos a flor de piel.

 **Autor:** Angelito97-Delena

 **Rating:** +18

 **Parings:** Clarke  & Lexa.

 **Sinopsis:** _«Amarte como te mereces, Heda_ _»_ susurró con una ternura fingida, Lexa no pudo hacer otra cosa que tragar fuerte y dejarse llevar, porque unas simples palabras era suficiente para alcanzar el corazón de la fría comandante, ¿y qué podía hacer Clarke, más que aprovecharse de eso?

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Kass Morgan, del canal estadounidense The CW; de los productores de la serie "The 100"

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 **SENTIMIENTOS A FLOR DE PIEL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una tenue luz iluminó la estancia, creando un aura de paz y tranquilidad inexistente, las velas estaban estratégicamente repartidas para cubrir la zona del agua. Los reflejos de la luna hacía que la estancia pareciera sacada de un cuento de hadas. Lexa, por unos segundos, se permitió relajarse, desprenderse de toda carga física como emocional para ser sola ella, una chica que necesitaba unos minutos de felicidad efímera.

Había sido un día desastroso, ni había empezado bien ni tampoco había terminado de la mejor forma posible, por eso necesitaba alejarse de las preocupaciones, y bajo las sábanas de su habitación no lo estaba consiguiendo, por eso pidió expresamente que le preparasen un baño y que la dejaran completamente sola todo el tiempo que ella quisiera.

Nadie podía privar a la comandante de un baño nocturno, quizá no era un lago en mitad de las profundidades del bosque, como ella querría, pero esto era algo teniendo en cuenta la tensión que tenía en el cuerpo desde hacía unas horas.

Se deshizo de la ropa con gran pesar, las manos le temblaban de lo cansada que estaba, sabía que en cualquier momento su cuerpo cedería y necesitaría ir a dormir pero mientras tanto disfrutaría de la calidez de las aguas, todo el tiempo que fuera posible.

Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que la ropa pesara tanto, en cuanto se libró de ella, se sintió más ligera pero al mismo tiempo vulnerable, cubrió su desnudez con los brazos para echarse a reír casi al segundo, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Nadie allí podía verla así, estaba sola, abrazada por la luz de las velas y de la oscuridad. Y aunque eso pasara, sus armas estaban siempre al alcance de su mano.

Dejó caer los brazos y se apartó del bulto que había formado sus cosas para acercarse al borde de la bañera improvisada, que más que bañera parecía un agujero en la tierra lleno de agua y pétalos de rosa, era un lujo que no le gustaba, pues ella se había criado como los demás niños, en los bosques. Pero hoy se iba a permitir ser alguien especial, simplemente porque su cuerpo lo necesitaba.

Con el cabello suelto cayendo en cascada sobre su desnudez se sumergió en el agua hasta que desapareció en ella, cerró los ojos y dejó que su cuerpo se viera invadido por el calor de las aguas. No tardó mucho en salir para tomar aire y cuando lo hizo sintió que el corazón le fallaba por lo que sus ojos le estaba mostrando.

Necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no ponerse nerviosa, incluso se pasó las manos por el rostro para apartar el agua y así ver con más claridad pero ni con eso desapareció la imagen que estaba viendo.

Clarke estaba allí, cubierta por una fina sábana que en antaño sería de un blanco puro pero que ahora mostraba una serie de tonos oscuros debido al paso del tiempo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Cómo sabía que ella estaba allí, en primer lugar?

Tal vez no lo sabía, pero, ¿y los soldados que custodiaban la estancia? Eran unos incompetentes si habían dejado entrar a alguien cuando ella había pedido, ¡exigido! que la dejaran sola.

Casi estuvo a punto de gritar para pedir explicaciones pero no sucedió, pues en cuanto la sábana que cubría el cuerpo desnudo de Clarke cayó a sus pies, se quedó muda, era como si le hubieran arrancado la voz de un zarpazo.

Lexa tragó saliva ruidosamente mientras sus ojos iban de los pies de Clarke hasta su cabeza, permaneciendo más de la cuenta en sus senos redondos que invitaban al pecado y en su intimidad, si ya antes estaba nerviosa, ahora mismo era capaz de subirse por las paredes, ¿que tenía Clarke que la volvía completamente loca?

Casi se tuvo que gritar mentalmente para que dejara de mirar los atributos de Clarke y clavara sus ojos en los de ella. Donde, se supone, estaba fuera de peligro.

Que equivocada estaba. Los ojos claros de Clarke estaban cubiertos por un aura de deseo y lujuria, Lexa podía estar segura de eso, sabía leer esos dos sentimientos con una claridad absoluta, por eso sintió que estaba a punto de desfallecer ahí mismo.

¿Qué planeaba Clarke? ¿Qué creía que estaba haciendo al venir desnuda hasta aquí y lanzando miradas provocativas? Quizá era ella la que estaba alucinando o quizá Clarke buscaba que le diera un infarto ahí mismo. Todo era posible.

Lexa apartó la mirada y buscó la ropa de su compañera con los ojos, pero solo encontró la suya, eso provocó que un sentimiento nuevo apareciera de golpe ¿había venido solo cubierta por una sábana? ¿estaba loca? Cualquiera podría verla así, cualquiera…

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, estaba empezando a molestarse muchísimo, ¿qué le estaba pasando? ¿eran eso celos?

Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió que el agua se removía, Clarke se estaba metiendo en la bañera, y no se conformaba solo con eso, sino que encima se fue acercando hasta ella, sin prisa pero sin pausa.

—Clarke, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Bañarme. ¿O es que no puedo?

—Es un baño privado.

—Pues échame —susurró a escasos centímetros de sus labios, Lexa mantuvo la compostura todo lo que pudo, hasta que la mano de Clarke acarició su mejilla húmeda, ahí sintió que no había forma posible de mantener el control.

Clarke se mordió el labio con fuerza y sus ojos vagaron por el agua, Lexa no se había sentido tan vulnerable nunca. Fue exactamente eso lo que le hizo despertar, agarró con fuerza la muñeca de Clarke y la apartó de su rostro. Una mueca de dolor se pintó en el rostro de la chica del cielo, una mueca que desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Lexa rompió la distancia que ella misma había puesto y se acercó lo máximo posible a Clarke.

—Voy a repetir la pregunta y quiero una respuesta que me guste, Clarke —la aludida no dijo nada, ni intentó soltarse del agarre de Lexa, todo lo contrario, dejó que la cercanía hiciera su trabajo—: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Amarte como te mereces, Heda.

Tras decir esas palabras, Clarke aprovechó el momento de vulnerabilidad para atrapar el labio inferior de la comandante en un pequeño mordisco para después alejarse de ella unos metros. Y así ver su obra de arte.

Lexa no podía hacer como que no había pasado nada, no podía simplemente cortar ese momento de raíz y salir del agua, no cuando llevaba deseando eso desde hacía meses, desde que probó los labios de la rubia la primera vez. Las cosas no estaban bien entre ellas, Lexa era consciente de que todo podría ser un truco de Clarke, una forma de vengarse sin clavarle un puñal en el pecho, pero es que no podía pensar con la cabeza cuando estaba cerca de ella, cuando se trataba de ella.

Su corazón tomaba el control de su vida.

Y esta vez no iba a ser una excepción. Rompió la distancia para pasar una mano por el cuello de la chica y así atraer su rostro al suyo. Sus miradas estaban conectadas, por un momento Lexa sintió que el mundo dejaba de existir para ella y que su vida entera giraba en torno a la chica que tenía a su lado, por primera vez, Lexa pudo ver algo más que odio en los ojos de Clarke, pero sin ganas de darle más vueltas, atrapó sus labios en un beso como llevaba deseando desde la última vez.

Era un beso desesperado, las manos de Clarke abrazaron el cuerpo desnudo de Lexa, para que esta no intenta escaparse en ningún momento, cosa que de todos modos no iba a hacer, pues en cuanto sus labios probaron el manjar prohibido que eran los labios de Clarke, todo dejó de importar, tanto la misión, como la venganza y como cualquier otra cosa.

Dejaron de besarse un segundo, pues ambas necesitaban recuperar el oxígeno, pero en ningún momento apartaron la mirada de la otra, como si con eso supieran lo que la otra quería y cómo lo quería.

Fue Clarke quien sonrió victoriosa con la respiración entrecortada, fue Clarke quien dio el siguiente paso, lejos de volver a ser besada por la comandante, la rubia empujó a Lexa hasta el borde de la bañera, provocando que casi se saliera de ella, Lexa no perdió detalle, se dejó hacer, pues no tenía otra alternativa. Clarke atrapó con su mano uno de los senos de la comandante, lo apretó con fuerza para después acariciarlo con la punta de la lengua. Lexa no pudo aguantar mucho, ni siquiera mordiéndose el labio pudo evitar que un grito de deseo se escapara de sus labios.

—Por Dios… Clarke…

Se sentía tan frágil en las manos de Clarke que no veía la forma de tomar el control de la situación. Mientras Clarke mantenía ocupado un pezón con su lengua y sus labios, atrapó el otro seno con sus manos e hizo exactamente lo mismo. Jugó con él, lo apretó, lo acarició para después cubrirlo con la calidez de su boca.

Lexa se retorcía de placer, podía sentirlo todo, desde las manos de Clarke acariciando su cuerpo, a su lengua húmeda y cálida rodeando uno de sus pezones, como la cercanía de su cuerpo y lo que este le hacía al suyo.

No podía seguir así, no si quería que esto durara para siempre, podía sentirlo todo como bien había dicho antes, hasta sus propios dedos de los pies, retorciéndose por el placer que Clarke le estaba dando. Su cabeza cedió y la dejó caer contra el frío suelo, mientras Clarke hacía maravillas con sus pezones, pero la tortura no iba a quedar ahí, Lexa lo sabía, especialmente cuando sintió la mano de Clarke descender por su cuerpo.

La situación acabó antes de lo esperado. Clarke le dio un pequeño beso al pezón torturado mandando una descarga eléctrica a Lexa para después alejarse unos centímetros de él. Lexa se obligó a recuperar la compostura y a abrir los ojos para ver que iba a hacer Wanheda después, pero no tuvo de imaginarlo, pues sintió los brazos de la rubia rodeando sus piernas para sacarla del agua.

Fue una sensación placentera, el contraste del frío que el suelo desprendía con la calidez del cuerpo de Clarke sobre el suyo, casi gimió, o quizá lo hizo, no estaba del todo segura, pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia, pues enseguida su boca se vio invadida por la lengua de Clarke. Durante unos minutos recuperó fuerzas y le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad, ya era hora de demostrarle a Clarke quien era la experta ahí.

Sin saber cómo los papeles habían cambiado, ahora era la comandante la que estaba encima de Clarke, la aludida gimió con fuerza al sentir el sexo de Lexa sobre el suyo, tan cerca pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos, Lexa tuvo que clavar las uñas en la tierra mientras su pelo caía en cascada sobre el pecho desnudo de Clarke.

Tenía que aguantar un poco más.

—¿Lexa? —dudó, pues la comandante se había quedado muy quieta, casi paralizada, en cuanto la rubia encontró su rostro tras la mata de pelo, tiró de él para unir sus labios en un profundo y delicioso beso.

Y así estuvieron un buen rato, tal vez incluso una eternidad, se besaron como nunca antes habían sido besadas o habían besado, las manos de una estaban en el cuerpo de la otra, mandando descargas de deseo allí donde estaban. No era la primera vez de ninguna de las dos con una mujer, pero se sentía como si así fuese o como si el cuerpo de la otra les perteneciera.

¿Era así cómo se sentía las almas gemelas?

Gritan, gimen, besan y muerden solo pensando en el placer que están sintiendo en cada músculo de su cuerpo, en la sensación de éxtasis que van a experimentar en breve, ya no son la comandante del infierno ni la comandante de la muerte, son solo Clarke y Lexa, dos jóvenes que se aman de la forma más pura que puede amar un alma a otra.

En algún momento de la noche, la lengua de Clarke hace maravillas con el botón de placer de Lexa, en algún momento de la noche los dedos de Lexa invaden la intimidad de Clarke hasta hacerla correr, en algún momento de la noche sus cuerpos se unen y se dejan llevar por cada vibración de placer que sienten en sus partes íntimas.

Perlas de sudor recorren los dos cuerpos que bailan al unísono, los jadeos que escapan de sus labios son como música celestial, sus labios se unen en uno, ese beso no es como los demás, es un beso desgarrador, desesperado y animal, un beso que sirve para ahogar los gritos de placer que se avecinan. El clímax es inevitable. Las dos chicas caen rendidas, sus piernas aún permanecen entrelazadas, pero sus pechos suben y bajan a costa de la experiencia vivida.

Los ojos de Lexa ceden a la tentación y se cierran, puede sentir el frío calando sus huesos pero no le importa, necesita recuperar el control mientras almacena en su memoria todo lo que ha sucedido en tan poco tiempo, pero acaba abriendo los ojos al sentir unos pasos a su lado.

Clarke está ahí, cubierta de nuevo por la sábana con la que ha aparecido, no hay atisbo de placer ni de ningún sentimiento parecido en sus ojos.

—Te quiero, Lexa —le da un ligero beso en la frente antes de desaparecer, para siempre.

No sabía que había vuelto a cerrar los ojos cuando siente la imperiosa necesidad de abrirlos, no se encuentra en la sala del baño, está bajo las sábanas de su cama, desorientada mira a su alrededor, intentando darle sentido a lo que había pasado, pero enseguida se dio cuenta del engaño, la noche había desaparecido al igual que su relación con Clarke, relación que nunca sucedió.

Un sueño, había sido un maldito sueño. Decepcionada consigo misma por ser tan estúpida se deshizo de las sábanas y pasó sus manos por el rostro para ocultar el dolor del deseo. Todavía podía sentir a Clarke entre sus piernas o su sabor entre sus labios, tragó duro, no podía pensar en eso ahora, sentía asco de sí misma, asco por haberse imaginado un momento tan maravilloso con todo lujo de detalles, asco porque no fuese real y fuese obra de su mente pervertida.

Salió de la cama con torpeza y se limpió el rostro con una tina de agua, bañarse ahora mismo no era una opción, no podía ni imaginarse ir al baño en ese instante porque sería como una nueva forma de tortura para ella.

—Te odio, Clarke. Te odio por lo que me haces sentir y desear.

No podía pasarse la mañana encerrada en su habitación, porque ella no era una adolescente cualquiera, ella era la comandante de trece clanes, comandante que estaba a punto de iniciar una guerra contra la Nación del Hielo, no solo por Clarke y los suyos sino también por Costia, porque su muerte no sería en balde.

 **FIN.**


End file.
